1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device, more particularly to a cleaning device with a first cleaning member and a second cleaning member that is extendible and retractable relative to the first cleaning member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cleaning device generally includes an elongated rod, and a cleaning member fixed to a lower mounting end of the elongated rod for cleansing floor.
One disadvantage of the conventional cleaning device resides in that the length of the cleaning member is unadjustable, thereby limiting the usage range.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a cleaning device with adjustable cleaning members so as to overcome the aforesaid disadvantage of the prior art.
According to the present invention, a cleaning device includes: an elongated rod having a lower mounting end; a cleaning member connected to the mounting end of the elongated rod and extending in a transverse direction relative to the elongated rod, the cleaning member having a free end distal from the lower mounting end of the elongated rod; a cleaning unit mounted slidably on the cleaning member and slidable in the transverse direction between an extended position, in which the cleaning unit is moved away from the free end of the cleaning member, and a retracted position, in which the cleaning unit is moved toward the free end of the cleaning member; an adjustment unit including a runner sleeved slidably on the elongated rod and slidable along the elongated rod toward and away from the lower mounting end of the elongated rod between first and second positions, and a connecting member having two opposite ends pivoted respectively to the cleaning unit and the runner in such a manner that movement of the runner to the first position results in movement of the cleaning unit to the extended position and that movement of the runner to the second position results in movement of the cleaning unit to the retracted position; and a retaining member for retaining the runner at the first position.